


There Are Worse Things I Could Do

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Humor, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy doesn't want to be a virgin anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘virgin’.

“Oh, Rizzo, I don't want to be a virgin anymore,” Sandy said miserably.

Rizzo looked up from her magazine, chewing her gum with a bored expression on her face. “Good for you, sweet cheeks.”

She looked back down at her magazine, licking her finger to turn the page.

“Rizzo?” Sandy asked after a brief silence.

“What?” Rizzo asked with a sigh.

“I was hoping you could help me...”

“His ding-dong goes in your hoo-ha, do I need to draw you a diagram?” Rizzo huffed, not quite sure why she was getting angry about it. What did she care if the little Virgin Mary wanted to start putting it about a bit?

“No, I know that but I want you to do it,” Sandy corrected her.

Rizzo swallowed her gum. “You what?”

“I want you...” Sandy crawled over to her, leaning in close. “...to take my virginity.”

“Look, love, this isn't like your lunch money, I can't just take it from you,” Rizzo explained but she didn't pull back when Sandy brushed her lips in a delicate kiss.

“I want to give you my virginity,” Sandy tried again.

“These sort of things ain't like baseball cards,” Rizzo tried again, even as she stroked her hand over Sandy's neck, pulling her into another kiss, deeper, harder, more insistent. “There’s no backsies.”

“Just fuck me, Rizzo,” Sandy said, raising her eyebrow, daring her to find fault in that invitation.

“Ok, ok, geez,” Rizzo said with a grin, pulling Sandy down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
